Helping Hand
by Knappster
Summary: Aubrey has never had an orgasm and Stacie offers to lend a helping hand. Staubrey smut.


**A/N: I got this idea from How To Get Away With Murder. Don't be shy, it's okay to review smut. ;)**

* * *

"Aubrey come! We're starting now." Chloe yelled from her place on the floor.

"Ugh do we have to play never have I ever?" Aubrey walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, it's stupid." Stacie said. She was sitting opposite Aubrey on the floor next to the coffee table.

"You only hate it because you always lose." Stacie stuck her tongue out at Beca and Beca threw one of the couch cushions at her.

"I thought we were gonna watch a movie. I was brought here under false pretenses." Stacie crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yeah, Beca vetoed the movie, but this is a fun way to get to know more about each other! You should feel lucky, Stace, you're now part of an elite Bella inner circle." Chloe grinned.

Stacie raised an eyebrow at her. "Only cause the rest of the girls turned you down to go to that Treble party." Aubrey gasped. "Oops."

"Calm down, Bree. No one's getting Treble-boned." Chloe started serving the drinks and passing them to the other three girls. "Okay so standard rules, we take turns saying things we haven't done and if you've done it, you drink, no lying, if you drink five times you lose."

"Five? That's like one round."

"Fine, Stacie, ten." Stacie grinned. "Okay, I'll go first. Never have I ever kissed a younger guy." Stacie rolled her eyes and drank.

Beca went next. "Never have I ever had sex with a girl." Stacie and Chloe drank.

"You should try it, Becs, it's awesome." Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Beca blushed.

"Get a room!" Stacie yelled. "Never have I ever failed a class."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at her while she and Beca drank. Aubrey hummed as she thought. "Never have I ever had sex in a public place."

Stacie drank again. "This game is stupid."

After a few rounds, all of them were at least tipsy. Stacie was lying on the floor, she'd drunk more than ten times already but they kept playing. She had given up trying to think of things she hadn't done and just drank each time it was her turn too.

Beca was trying to catch her breath. Chloe had said never have I ever thrown someone out the window after sex, which was apparently something Aubrey had done after her dad had come home early one day she was with her boyfriend. The blonde had turned every shade of red there was and drank sullenly. Beca managed to stop laughing and took her turn. She looked at Stacie and smirked. "Never have I ever ridden a horse naked."

Stacie drank and the other girls burst out laughing. "I'm never telling you anything again!"

She sat up straight and swayed a little. "Okay, last one cause I'm not feeling so well anymore." The other girls nodded.

Stacie scrunched up her nose. "I don't even have anything anymore." She puffed out her cheeks and exhaled. "Never have I ever had an orgasm."

Beca and Chloe drank and Stacie was about to when she noticed Aubrey hadn't moved. She quirked her eyebrow at her and was about to say something when Aubrey shook her head. The blonde stood up and started collecting their glasses and snack bowls. Stacie stood up. "I'll help you clean up."

As soon as they were inside the kitchen, Stacie moved closer to Aubrey. "You've never had an orgasm?"

"It's not a big deal, Stace, lots of women don't."

"Oh you only think it's not a big deal because you haven't had one. Don't you like having sex?" Stacie didn't understand.

"I do! I've just never gotten… there."

"Really? Not even by yourself?" Stacie wiggled her fingers.

Aubrey batted Stacie's hand down. "No, not even by myself."

Aubrey turned around and started rinsing their glasses. Stacie studied her for a couple of seconds before walking up behind her. "You know, I bet I could help you with that."

Aubrey looked at her wide eyed. "You're drunk."

"That doesn't mean I'm not serious. Just think about it. It can mean whatever you want and-" Stacie lowered her voice and ran a finger down her spine "-I promise you'll walk out satisfied."

Aubrey swallowed hard and stayed in the kitchen gripping the edge of the sink while Stacie walked out.

* * *

Aubrey had thought about it. A lot. It was all she'd been able to think about since Stacie suggested it and it was driving her insane. She'd even had a very explicit dream about it. She'd always thought Stacie was hot, but she'd never really considered doing anything with her, or any girl for that matter, but she couldn't deny she found the idea very appealing.

She'd been paying more attention to the brunette during rehearsal since she made her offer. At first Stacie acted normally, which made Aubrey think she might have been too drunk when she said it and didn't remember. However, as the week progressed, Stacie started wearing tighter and tighter clothes. This didn't help staunch the fire inside Aubrey, and a week after Stacie's offer, she was close to exploding.

Stacie only smirked at her knowingly. She knew what she was doing wasn't exactly fair, but she wanted to help Aubrey. Not that her intentions were completely altruistic; Aubrey was really hot and she knew that, if she managed to get her to relax, the sex would be earth shattering. She needed it to be Aubrey's decision or it wouldn't work, she was just trying to get her to make up her mind faster.

On Friday night, almost exactly a week after Stacie had made her proposal in her kitchen, she knocked on the brunette's door. She had decided that going now was the best time, if Stacie was out, like she usually was on Friday nights, she would take it as a sign and get the idea out of her head. She was about to turn around when the door opened. "Aubrey, hi."

"Okay." Aubrey got the word out before she changed her mind.

"Okay?" Aubrey nodded. Stacie smiled and stepped back to let her in. "Okay."

Aubrey looked at Stacie. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt that was a little short for her, showing off a sliver of skin over her pants. She stepped inside and dropped her purse on Stacie's desk chair. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a boatneck green sweater.

Stacie sat on the bed and Aubrey stood in front of her, she wasn't sure how this was going to work and she was starting to get nervous. Stacie reached out and grabbed her hand and laced their fingers, pulling her to stand between her legs.

Aubrey gave her a tentative smile as Stacie grabbed her other hand as well. "For this to work, you have to be completely relaxed. So the only rule is that you're in charge, if you want me to stop, we stop, if you're not comfortable with something, tell me, if you like something and want me to keep doing it, say it. Okay?"

Aubrey nodded. Some of her nerves started melting away. "Okay." Stacie let go of her hands and moved to lie on the bed. "Come here."

Aubrey stood next to the bed trying to decide where to go. Stacie smiled and took her hand, tugging her a little. Aubrey kicked off her shoes and let Stacie pull her on top of her, her knees on either side of her hips and her hands next to her head. Stacie put her hands on her thighs and started moving them up and down. "We're gonna take this slow."

Aubrey nodded and leaned down. She stopped, her nose almost touching Stacie's, and she looked into her eyes. She had never noticed how beautiful they were. She lifted her hand and brushed a strand of Stacie's hair away from her face. When Stacie closed her eyes, Aubrey lifted her hand immediately.

Stacie opened her eyes confused. Aubrey moved closer and stopped again, her breath ghosting over Stacie's lips. "I've been thinking about kissing you all week."

"Me too."

Aubrey looked at Stacie's full lips and saw her tongue moving out and sliding over them. She moved closer, her lips almost touching Stacie's. She brought her hand to Stacie's jaw and ran her thumb from her chin to her ear. Finally, she pressed her lips to Stacie's briefly, then pulled back to look into her eyes. She saw amusement and affection reflected in them and she kissed her again, this time for longer. She tilted her head, her lips parting slightly and her tongue darting out to touch Stacie's lower lip. She felt Stacie's hands move from her thighs to her waist and from her waist to her lower back.

Aubrey had continued moving her thumb in circles on Stacie's jaw while her other hand moved to her hair, her fingers moving against her scalp. Her tongue probed the inside of Stacie's mouth, enjoying the fresh cherry taste from Stacie's chapstick mixed with something that she knew she could get addicted to.

Stacie's fingers moved to the hem of her sweater on her back and slowly moved under it, tracing small circles over Aubrey's skin. When Stacie was sure Aubrey was comfortable with this, she started moving her hands up her back. When she reached Aubrey's bra, she moved her hands down again. Stacie continued this movement slowly, trying to get Aubrey used to the feeling of her hands on her skin. She would sometimes stop and just trace random patterns on her back, or traced her spine lightly.

After a while of this, Stacie moved one of her hands to Aubrey's front, touching her stomach. Aubrey pulled back from the kiss and drew in a sharp breath. Stacie looked at her. "Was that okay?"

Aubrey nodded and moved down to kiss her again. Stacie moved her hand back to Aubrey's stomach, her fingers tracing a line from the waist of her jeans to her belly button. Her hand moved higher and stopped just below the edge of her bra, resting on her ribs. Her other hand moved to Aubrey's shoulder and followed the neck of her sweater across her clavicles.

She broke the kiss and tugged on Aubrey's sweater. "Do you wanna take this off?"

Aubrey sat back on Stacie's thighs and pulled the sweater over her head, leaving her in nothing but her bra from the waist up. Stacie admired the girl on top of her and ran her hands over her abs. "You're gorgeous."

Aubrey smirked and leaned down to kiss her again. Her lips connected with Stacie's, this time her hands moved to Stacie's chest. She cupped one of her boobs over her shirt and bra and squeezed. Stacie moaned into her mouth and Aubrey smiled. She let go and moved her hand under Stacie's shirt. She ran her fingers over the bottom of her bra and pulled out her hand. "Take your shirt off."

Aubrey sat back again and watched as Stacie reached for the bottom of her shirt. Aubrey stopped her and ran her fingers over the sliver of skin she saw when she'd first arrived. She withdrew her hand and let Stacie take off her shirt. Stacie threw her shirt over Aubrey's shoulder and lay back down.

The blonde ran her index finger over the swell of Stacie's breast. She leaned down and pressed her lips over the brunette's heart. Stacie stopped breathing and she was sure Aubrey could feel her heartbeat on her lips. This wasn't supposed to go this way, she was just supposed to help Aubrey have an orgasm and get awesome sex in the process. She wasn't supposed to feel her stomach flip whenever Aubrey looked into her yes.

Aubrey kissed up to her clavicle and then to her neck, nipping and biting softly and bringing Stacie back from her thoughts. Stacie chuckled. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the one doing this."

Aubrey smirked against her neck and shrugged. "You said I was in charge."

"Yeah, but you can do that after you've had your mindblowing orgasm."

Aubrey felt heat pooling between her legs and suddenly this whole slow thing they'd been doing seemed like too much for her. "Fine, get on top."

Stacie smiled widely and flipped them over, staring down at Aubrey predatorily before capturing her lips. She pulled back and left her panting for breath. She moved down to her neck, stopping to suck on her pulsepoint. She made sure she didn't do it hard enough to leave a mark, knowing Aubrey would get mad if she did. She moved to the other side. She bit down on the skin there and then ran her tongue over the bite soothingly. "You taste so good."

She moved to her chest and kissed down the valley of her breasts. Her hand moved up to cup her boob over her bra and she felt Aubrey's hips lifting off the bed. She used her free hand to push down on her hips. "Slow down."

She continued kissing her chest while the hand on Aubrey's hip moved along the waist of her jeans. She unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down tantalizingly slow. She moved her hands to either side of her hips and kissed the spot just above her underwear below her belly button. Aubrey gasped and Stacie looked up for any sign that she wanted her to stop. When she saw Aubrey biting her lip expectantly, she continued, pressing another kiss there and starting to pull down her jeans.

Once they were off, she lifted one of Aubrey's legs and put her hand on her knee. She rubbed circles on the side of it and pushed it slightly out, parting her legs. She could see a wet spot on Aubrey's white underwear and she had to remind herself they were going slow.

Aubrey stared as Stacie licked her lips. She couldn't remember ever being so turned on. This was already way better than any other time she'd had sex and they weren't even naked yet. She pulled Stacie up and kissed her passionately, trying to relay everything she was feeling through the kiss.

She ran her hands up Stacie's back and stopped on her bra. She pulled back and looked at Stacie, the brunette smiled and nodded and Aubrey unclasped her bra. She slid the straps down Stacie's arms, still looking into her eyes. Stacie shifted so she could get it off and let it fall next to the bed.

Aubrey looked down at Stacie's chest. She cupped each breast with her hands and moved her thumbs over her nipples several times. Stacie bit her lip and looked down at Aubrey's face who smirked in return. Aubrey moved one of her hands to her back and pushed her hips down so her torso would move higher.

She licked her lips and took one of Stacie's nipples into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it before flicking it a couple of times. She looked up at Stacie, her head was thrown back and she was still biting her lip. She sucked and moved her tongue around her nipple. She heard her whimper and felt her hips grind down on her. She moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Stacie's whimpers turned into moans and Aubrey thought she was going to come just by hearing that. She moved her hands down her back and inside Stacie's pants, squeezing the flesh there and pushing her closer.

Stacie placed her hands on the bed and pushed off, letting her body hover away from Aubrey's reach. Aubrey frowned confused and Stacie kissed the crease in between her eyes and down her nose. "This is supposed to be about you."

Aubrey moved her hands around her neck and kissed her. "Well I want to make you moan."

Stacie let out a breathy moan. "You're killing me." She kissed Aubrey and shifted her legs so she ended up between her thighs.

Aubrey wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her down. Stacie pulled back from the kiss and smiled. She placed kisses down her neck, punctuating her words. "You need to slow down."

Stacie ran her hands from Aubrey's hips to her knees and back down, her hands traveled up her sides on the way up and one sneaked under her to unfasten her bra. As soon as it was unhooked, Aubrey removed the garment quickly.

Stacie moved down from her neck to the top of her now exposed breasts. She looked up at Aubrey as she kissed closer and closer to her nipple. Aubrey's mouth was hanging open and she was taking shallow breaths. Stacie kissed her nipple before surrounding it with her lips and sucking lightly. Aubrey squirmed under Stacie, her legs moved down the back of Stacie's legs.

"Stace." Aubrey panted making Stacie look up again without removing her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the nipple while she waited for Aubrey to continue and a low growl formed on the back of the blonde's throat. "Pants off."

Stacie kicked her pants off and moved to lie on her side next to Aubrey, leaning on her elbow. Aubrey looked at the ceiling for a few seconds before she turned her head towards Stacie. She arched her eyebrows and Stacie smiled and scooted closer. She moved forward and pecked Aubrey's lips, cupping her cheek. She moved her thumb over her chin and the look in her eyes made Aubrey's breath catch in her throat.

Stacie moved her hand down her neck and over her chest, stopping on her stomach. She looked down Aubrey's body, the back of her fingers brushing over her abs. She put her fingers on the waistband of her underwear and looked back at Aubrey's face. "I'm gonna take this off now."

Aubrey nodded, her eyes focused on Stacie's hand. Stacie hooked her thumb under the side of her underwear and pulled it down. Aubrey lifted her hips and Stacie moved so she could use both her hands. Aubrey had never liked having sex with the lights on, it made her feel too exposed. But she hadn't even thought about it this time.

She watched as Stacie finished pulling her underwear off the bottom of her legs, her eyes moving hungrily up her body, and it made her feel more wanted than ever. Stacie crawled back up her body and smiled down at her. Aubrey smiled back and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're amazing."

Stacie's smile widened and she kissed her. "I haven't done anything yet, wait."

Stacie winked at her and kissed her deeply, her hand moving in between their bodies and brushing over her nipples. One of her knees moved to the apex of Aubrey's legs and pushed up, pinching her nipple at the same time. Aubrey's hips lifted off the bed and she moaned into Stacie's mouth. Stacie pulled back and pushed her knee up again, looking at Aubrey's body squirming under her. She moved her mouth close to her ear. "You're so fucking hot."

Aubrey felt herself get wetter. "Stace, I need you inside me."

Stacie nodded and moved her hand to where her leg was. She barely touched Aubrey with the tips of her fingers. "Shit, you're really wet."

"I thought that was the point." Aubrey chuckled but it turned into a moan when Stacie's fingers pressed harder, moving in tight circles. Aubrey's arms wrapped around Stacie's shoulders.

Stacie moved her fingers down and circled Aubrey's entrance before entering her with one finger. She pumped in and out of Aubrey. "How's that?"

Aubrey nodded. "More." Stacie added another finger, trying to go deeper with each stroke, her fingers curling inside Aubrey. "Fuck, yes."

Stacie shifted slightly so she could brush her thumb over Aubrey's bundle of nerves. She kept a steady pace and Aubrey's breaths got shallower. She picked up the pace after a while, her lips attaching to Aubrey's neck. She started to feel Aubrey's muscles contracting around her fingers and she changed back to deep, long strokes.

Aubrey's gotten to this part a couple of times, the almost there but not quite yet part. Stacie looked at Aubrey's face. "Stop thinking about it, just feel."

Stacie kissed her, her fingers still moving in and out of her, the heel of her hand hitting her center on the way in. Stacie added another finger and used her leg to push her hand up. Aubrey shifted her hips and tightened her grip on Stacie's shoulders. Stacie's fingers went in and out a couple more times.

She felt Aubrey tense under her, she pushed her thighs together and her nails dug painfully into Stacie's back but she didn't care. She kept kissing her, swallowing her moans. Her fingers stilled, trapped inside of Aubrey, but her thumb kept moving on the outside sending shudders up her body. Aubrey broke the kiss, needing more oxygen, and Stacie pulled back slightly to look at her. Aubrey's head was thrown back with her jaw slack, an almost silent moan escaped her lips every time she exhaled. Stacie placed a single kiss to her throat, feeling Aubrey's racing pulse on her lips.

She placed her ear over her heart and stayed there until she felt Aubrey's breaths get more even and she spread her legs enough so she could get her hand out. Aubrey moaned when she felt Stacie's fingers sliding out.

Stacie shook out a kink in her wrist and looked up at Aubrey with an amused expression. "Now you can say I'm amazing."

Aubrey tried to smack her shoulder but she felt like her bones had left her body. She could barely move enough to pull Stacie down for a kiss. "That was… wow."

"I'm pretty sure I can do better." Stacie gave her a cocky smile. "You still haven't seen what I can do with my tongue."

Aubrey pressed her thighs together as she felt a surge of arousal pooling low in her belly. She kissed Stacie and flipped them over, straddling her hips. "Later, now it's your turn."

* * *

Stacie felt Aubrey's arm tightening around her waist and pulling her closer. She moved her hand over her arm starting from her elbow and laced their fingers when she reached the hand over her stomach. She heard a groan behind her and felt a kiss on her shoulder. "Morning."

Aubrey's voice was groggy and Stacie thought it was the hottest sound she'd ever heard. She turned around and pushed the blonde onto her back. She kissed her, her hands burying in her hair. Aubrey's hands moved down her back pulling her closer. Stacie slowed down the kiss and tilted her head kissing Aubrey's jaw. "Do you wanna go get breakfast? My treat."

"I feel like I'm the one who should be buying you breakfast."

Stacie hummed against her neck. "You can pay next time."

Aubrey arched an eyebrow. "Next time, huh?"

Stacie stilled and looked up at Aubrey. "I mean, if you want."

Aubrey pulled her up and ran her fingers down the side of her face staring into her eyes. "Do you have any plans for today?" Stacie shook her head. "How about you get breakfast and I'll get lunch."

Stacie smiled and Aubrey ran her thumb over her bottom lip. "What about dinner?"

Aubrey pecked Stacie's lips. "We can split dinner."


End file.
